


Sherlock Playing in the Dead of Night

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: My contribution to the Fandom Trumps Hate auction.Prompt:  Can I have some fluffy Johnlock to the tune of Blackbird, please?





	

Sherlock playing in the dead of night  
Take your violin and make it sigh  
All your life  
You were only waiting for John Watson to arrive  
  
Sherlock wanting in the dead of night  
Take your courage, now, and let him see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for his hand upon your knee  
  
Sherlock try  
Sherlock try  
Try to place your hand on his thigh  
  
Sherlock try  
Sherlock try  
All of your urges to satisfy  
  
Sherlock loving in the dead of night  
Take John’s body, now, into your own  
All your life  
You will never have to live another day alone  
You will never have to live another day alone  
You will never have to live another day alone


End file.
